Monthly Secrets
by spock4ever
Summary: Have you ever wondered what made Hermione realize Lupin was a werewolf? Maybe it was an akward conversation that resulted from her getting her first period


**Monthly Secrets**

 **I've always had some logic problems with Hermione realizing that Lupin was a werewolf as soon as professor Snape set the essay. When the essay was set, it was Lupin's first time missing class due to his transformation and I don't think that would have been enough for Hermione to figure it out. It would make more sense if she figured it out later in the school year. Caution-this fic includes discussion of female puberty.**

It was almost Christmas break and Hermione had a million other things on her mind and was feeling somewhat less than her best. She was incredibly irritable and was experiencing pain in her abdomen. She was obviously not pleased to turn around and see Ron and Harry awkwardly staring at her. She stormed over to them and demanded they tell her what was going on. Their faces turned beet red, but their mouths remained firmly pressed shut.

She was ready to turn around and storm off when unexpectedly a hand tapped her on the shoulder. Upon turning around, she was surprised to see Professor Lupin standing right behind her. In her experience he mostly kept to himself rarely talking to students outside of class.

"Could I have a word?" he asked her gesturing toward his office. Hermione couldn't figure out what was up that would cause Harry, Ron, and her professor to act so out of the ordinary, but she decided it would be best to just follow Lupin into is office. He quietly shut the door behind them and cast a silencing charm over the room. He knew there was nothing to be embarrassed about but eliminating the possibility of anyone eavesdropping on this conversation might save the girl a great deal of teasing in the future.

"Professor, what's going on?" Hermione started to ask, but Lupin cut her off.

"Hermione, I believe you have something on the back of your pants."

She quickly looked down and muttered a silent curse. Why now, she thought to herself. Of all the times to start her first period, why did it have to be in the middle of a crowded hallway. Thinking back, she realized that hopefully only Harry Ron, and Lupin had noticed.

Lupin must have seen the discomfort in her face because he calmly asked her. "Hermione, are you familiar with the menstrual cycle?

"My mother discussed it with me briefly, but that was years ago. I guess this caught me a bit off guard didn't it.

The poor girl, Lupin thought, although he had never had to deal with the problem himself, he knew it could be difficult especially for a girls first time. Without another word, he conjured a pad out of thin air and gestured to the bathroom.

When she emerged, she looked much more comfortable.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" she murmured as she came out of the bathroom.

Lupin looked her dead in the eye, "Don't be sorry, periods are completely natural and nothing to be ashamed of," he said firmly. "I'm sure you already know most of this, but just as a reminder. It lasts 3-7 days and comes about every 28 days. Its okay if your irregular at first. You can go to the infirmary to see madame Pomphrey about getting more supplies. You're not alone, all the girls you know are dealing with it just like you are. Some of them might refer to it as "aunt flow", "the crimson tide", or "that time of the month."

"Don't say that," Hermione giggled as the embarrassment washed out of her, "that makes me sound like a" she paused abruptly.

Suddenly it all made sense, the boggart, regular absences at the full moon, he was a

"A what Miss Granger?"

"A nothing professor," she said looking away. She turned to leave, but looked over her shoulder, "Thank you for the help; there are downsides to my two best friends being boys."

"Anytime Miss Granger," he replied, "If you have any questions, my door is always open.

They both went their separate ways thankful that their little monthly secrets were still safe.

 **I love the idea that Lupin was there for Hermione when she started her period. She was thirteen in prisoner of Azkaban so its not an unreasonable age for her to start. I've always thought about what happens to the girls who start their periods at school and it makes sense to me that most of them would go to a favorite professor or prefect if they don't have close friends who could help. I'm not much of a writer. If you could write this story better, please feel free to do so, I'd love to read it. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
